Kids World's Adventures of Sing and Dance with Barney
Kids World's Adventures of Sing and Dance with Barney is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Ryan, Pooh, Bobby Brady, Richelle and the characters get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a sing-along for all his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy, Derek, Amy, Tina and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Ashely, Alissa, Linda, Jill, Emily, Danny, Curtis, Chip and Kim join them and the group goes camping at a make believe campsite. Coming back from that trip, Min, Luci, Adam and Jason arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the Treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Video Songs #Barney Theme Song (remix/remake) #The More We Get Together (roland r-8 drums remix) #If You're Happy and You Know It (roland r-8 drums remix) #It's A Sunshine Day (roland r-8 drums remix) #Mister Sun (roland r-8 drums remix) #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO (roland r-8 drums remix) #Do Your Ears Hang Low #Growing #You Can Count on Me (roland r-8 drums remix) #Me & My Family (roland r-8 drums remix) #Summer Night (crossover) (roland r-8 drums remix) #My Family's Just Right for Me (roland r-8 drums remix) #The Airplane Song (roland r-8 drums remix) #You're Friend To Me #My Yellow Blankey (roland r-8 drums remix) #The Clapping Song (roland r-8 drums remix) #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (roland r-8 drums remix) #Rockin Robin (roland r-8 drums remix) #Me and My Teddy (roland r-8 drums remix) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker (roland r-8 drums remix) #Just Imagine (roland r-8 drums remix) #Castles So High (roland r-8 drums remix) #Old King Cole (roland r-8 drums remix) #You Can Make Music With Anything #If All the Raindrops (roland r-8 drums remix) #The Rainbow Song (roland r-8 drums remix) #Everyone is Special/You Can Count on Me (reprise) (roland r-8 drums remix) #Someone To Love You Forever #I Love You (Remake) (roland r-8 drums remix) #Umi Shake (Celebration Dance) #End Credits Slicin Sand Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Richelle *Bobby *Cindy *Oliver *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Curtis *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Danny *Emily *Jill *Chip *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Jeffery *Adam *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Jason *Ashely *Alissa and lots more! Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie (from Annie (1982 - 1999) films}), Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Vernocia, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, The Little Rascals (Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary Ann, Jane, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Sid, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Shawn, Julie, David, Carlos, Juan, Kristen, Stephen, Alissa, Ashley, Chip, Curtis, Maria, Emily, Linda, Jill, Gianna, The Best Charcters, The Mickey's Fun Songs' Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Cera, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Oslen, Ashely Oslen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, NIcole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clemintine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembley, Boober, Uncle Traveling Matt, The Doozers, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace live action films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, (from the Scooby Doo live-action films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *To date, this is one of the only videos involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the Greatest Generation. *Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. *"Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *Pictures from Home Sweet Homes, Doctor Barney is Here!, A Very Special Delivery!, Oh, What a Day!, Shawn and the Beanstalk and lots more are shown in Tosha's photo album. *References are made to Be a Friend, Practice Makes Music and lots more. *This is the first time Min appears without her bangs. *This is the only time Michael and Jason appear together. *Goof: Although Kim and Tosha appeared together in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney introduces them to each other as if they never met before. *This home video marks the big final appearances of Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Jason and the gang. Min would return in the 2003 video Read with Me, Dance with Me, which would be her last appearance. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A Little Mother Goose. *Four of the members of the old cast (Michael, Min, Tosha, Kathy) appeared in Having Tens of Fun!. *This is the last time Me and My Teddy was performed by Kathy. Kathy sang this with Linda, Annie, Beth, and Emily as a duet. *It is easy for viewers to identify when Michael sings because his voice is the deepest. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Sing and Dance with Barney.jpg Category:Anniversaries Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Barney films Category:Musical Films Category:Rock n Roll Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast